


Make Me Something You Find Lovely

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Set during the doldrums, Flint and Silver take their frustration and anger and express it through fucking. Title taken from the song Call it Love by John Paul White, the tone of that song is what this is inspired by.





	Make Me Something You Find Lovely

Red is all Silver can see. Red rushing through his veins, red pulsing behind his eyes. His thighs are shaking with effort, sweat dripping down them, sweat pools in the juncture between ass and thigh, thigh and knee, down his chest and in his hair. He is ragged and hollowed out. All he can focus on his anger, the feel of his fingers in his ass, and the panting of his Captain below him. His fingers dig into his hips, fingers scratch him, pull him, his mouth marks his skin. Tongue laving at the skin of his thighs before biting down hard. Flint pulls grunts of pain out of him. He can feel his face already screwed up in concentration. Flint bats his hand away, pulling out Silvers fingers, and leans up licking at him. 

He teases the rim, licks a stripe up his crack, he teeths at his hole. He ducks his tongue in and out. Laps at him. Silver can’t help the desperate cries falling out of his mouth. It feels so good he wants to break Flint’s face with his own weight. He leans back, putting his weight on him. Flint’s hands curl around his ass parting his cheeks, his tongue forges deep inside of him. Flint takes the weight as if it was him who asked for it, as if it were him who forced him down to tear him apart. It makes Silver want to take a blade to his throat and make him bleed. Then maybe the wind would come back and the crew would finally be free from his control. 

Flint pulls at his rim opening him with fingers, while shoving his tongue in ever further. Silver starts rolling his hips, riding his tongue. He lets a hand fall and tug at his cock. He slides a hand down to tease his balls. Bringing his hand back to the head he pulls back the foreskin and teases the slit, crying out at the feeling. Drawing the foreskin all the way down with one hand, feeling strung out, he rubs over the crown, teases the wet tip. His hips move frantically, the wet length of Flint’s tongue diving in and out. He feels messy with wet. He can feel his sweat mixing with Flint’s. Flint’s chest hair wet and damp. His thighs are slippery with Flint’s spit. Flint’s beard is coated completely with Silver. 

The crew is likely to be able to smell them after. Fuck the crew is likely to hear them now. It won’t be the best for morale but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He’s fought for them, he tries to refuse his rations for them, give it to the men. But Flint insists, and still Flint’s word is law. He leans forward, digging his hands into Flint’s thighs, and bites his hands into his thin skin. Silver is rewarded with a noise of pain from behind him. But then Flint raises his hands away and hits his ass. He’s uprooted and tossed like he weighs nothing. Flint pushes him forward, skillfully clearing his own legs so that Silver’s on his hands and knees and Flint is behind him, three fingers deep in his ass, tearing a grunt of pain from Silver, which is immediately overcome with pleasure as Flint curves them down and into that spot that feels so fucking good. He pushes his ass back demanding more. 

“Harder,” he hisses viciously, he wants to end it with  _ you fuck, _ but the man is still his Captain. Surely he could hear the spite in his voice. For everything he is, the man is not a fool. But Flint gives it to him, he fucks him with this fingers hard and fast, he leans forward and presses Silver until he’s laying flat. Flint has a hand on the back of his neck pressing him into the hard surface of the cabin deck. His face is pressed firm into the wood. Strands of hair are caught in the press of Flint’s hands, pulling painfully at his scalp.  

Suddenly Flint’s fingers are out of his ass. He starts to look back, angry at Flint for stopping, but then he’s letting out a yelp, pain searing through him. It starts in his hair and spreads through his body. Flint lifts him bodily from the deck by his hair before pushing him towards his desk. He wants to beat the man to death with his own fists.

“Bend over,” Flint’s voice is rough and deep, his tone brooks no argument. As he’s moving to spread himself out on the desk, Flint comes up behind him. Even in this he’s larger than life. Skin pressed to skin. Flint bites hard into his neck. He draws blood and Flint is laving over it before pressing his fingers to it. He gets his fingers coated and tugs his head back by his hair again. Unceremoniously he shoves his fingers into Silver’s mouth. He tastes the copper of his own blood. He wraps his tongue around Flint’s fingers, tempted to bite down. Instead he grazes his teeth over them, a threat. In response Flint removes them and wraps his hand around his neck instead squeezing down. It’s heady, his head swimming from too much heat, too little food, and now too little air. Silver wants to quip that he thought Flint wanted him bent over, but then his thick dick is filling him in one hard push. 

There’s no oil, there’s no melted wax, there’s just Flint’s hard dick in Silver’s ass and it feels so fucking good. It hurts in all the right ways. He wants to ride him for Flint to watch. He wants to tie Flint’s hands back, not let him touch him while he takes what he wants, and when he comes leave Flint unfulfilled. He’ll settle for this. He’ll settle for Flint’s harsh breaths washing over his neck, his hips pistoning against his, his fingers curled desperately hard into Silver’s hips. 

One hand moves up to Silver’s neck, pushing him forward. Bending him in half, Flint pins him there. Silver reaches up and grasps the other side of the desk to give himself leverage to push back against Flint, help him fuck him raw. He meets him thrust for thrust. The two of them are desperate. They’ve been arguing over the crews fate. The two of them circling each other. They’ve been ready at each other’s throats for what feels like an eternity

Silver wants to tie him up, beat him ragged, watch blood pour from his face, but he knows he’s not strong enough. He’s known from the day he met him. In a physical fight he could not last. And he does not want to meet Mr. Singleton’s fate. One day though, it won’t be decided by that. Fate will meet them at a crossroads and Silver knows what he’s always known. He will survive and Flint will not. As no one ever has ever survived against him. 

Silver tries to push back harder, bending his back up to gain leverage. He hears Flint growl something along the lines of  _ didn’t you hear what I said,  _ before slamming an arm down against him laying him out flat against the desk. His hips are pushing up and in, rolling on their way up. It feels so good Silver can feel his cock pulse as it slaps against his stomach, he can hear a purr of a noise make its way out of his mouth. He reaches a hand down and starts stroking himself off. He’s moaning incoherently, letting out breathes like a torrent of rage shifting between them. Flint is breathing hard, growling nonsense down at him. Silver can’t make it out. It’s all lost to the feel of Flint’s cock inside him, to the press of his arm to his back, to the hand pulling at his hair making his scalp throb. 

Flint tears away his hand from his cock and replaces it with his own. He grips hard and tries to strip him fast but there’s not enough slick. He pulls his hand back runs in through the sweat of his back and tugs at his cock again, squeezes at the head. He hears him make a frustrated nose and then his hand pulls Silver’s head back again. Silver clenches his jaw and asks, “What the fuck do you want?” 

All Flint does is present his other hand in front of his face. So Silver sets about his task and wets Flint’s hand. He licks, bites, spits on Flint’s hand until he’s satisfied. Once Flint his is, he pulls it back and pushes his head back down, his hand unwinds from his hair and grips into his hip once more. His soaked hand finds its way back to Silver’s cock and pulls at him. His hips stutter into him. His ass aches from the force of Flint pushing against him. They’re both close. The two of them breathing like they’re trying to outrun death. Both of them feeling their blood pound, their skin, their sweat, their need becoming one. 

His hips ache from being pushed forward, slamming into the edge of the desk. His lip is springing blood where his teeth have burrowed into it. Flint’s hand spasms around his cock and he feels slick fill him up from the inside. His whole body feels hot. Flint’s cock still fucking him through Flint’s own orgasm, he leans down and sets his teeth into his shoulder and suddenly his cock is pulsing with his own orgasm. He falls limp against the desk as Flint continues to strip him. His cock slips out of him and is replaced with his fingers pushing the come inside of him, rolling it around his rim. He groans thoroughly fucked, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feel of Flint’s fingers feeling at his come inside his ass. 

Flint removes his fingers covered in his own come and feeds them to him. His tongue tastes Flint’s come mixed with his own ass. It’s heady. They own some part of each other. Silver owns Flint as much as Silver finds he needs him in this moment. So he gives himself over and moans around Flint’s fingers. He nips down on them, and he’s pleased to hear Flint’s own moan. He smirks knowing that this man’s fate is his, even if Flint won’t admit it until the day it catches up with them both. 


End file.
